yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of schools in Singapore
Singapore's schools come under the purview of the Ministry of Education. Singapore has many primary schools and secondary schools, as well as junior colleges, centralised institutes, polytechnics and universities providing tertiary education. Under the Compulsory Education Act, all children at the age of 6 has to attend primary school since 1st January 2003. It is a criminal offense to fail to do so; however, parents may apply for an exemption from the Ministry of Education for their child to be homeschooled or to attend full-time religious institutions. Primary schools Secondary schools Pre-university centres Below is a list of schools offering a two or three-year pre-university education in Singapore, along with the special programmes offered by the schools. The year of establishment in this article reflects the year in which the pre-university programme is implemented, particularly for the Integrated Programme High Schools. All pre-university programmes in Singapore are co-educational in tandem with the Ministry of Education's (MOE) requirements. These schools can be divided into two groups: junior colleges and centralised institutes. Junior colleges (JC) These offer two-year courses leading to the GCE A-level examination. Centralised institutes (CI) The only centralised institute is Millennia Institute (MI), which offers a three-year course leading to the GCE A-level examination in arts, science, and commerce. Abbreviations used MOE-based programmes: *HP: humanities programme *LEP: language elective programme *AEP: art elective programme *MEP: music elective programme *RSP: regional studies programme *TSD/DEP: theatre studies and drama / drama elective programme MOE-endorsed school-based programmes: *IP: integrated programme – Singapore-Cambridge GCE 'A' Level track or IB diploma programme (IBDP) *BSP: bi-cultural studies programme (Chinese) *DTP: dual-track programme (GCE 'A' Level certification and diploma) *STaR: national junior college science training and research (STaR) programme *NAV: NUS-A*Star-VJC (NAV) science research programme Language centres *Cambridge Institute (Singapore) *Ministry of Education Language Centre *French Studio Language School *Umar Pulavar Tamil Language Centre *French Toast Language Center Technical schools *Assumption Pathway School *Bukit Merah Skills Development Centre *Geylang Serai Vocational Training Centre *Institute of Microelectronic and Institute of Information Technology *Precision Engineering Application Centre *Queenstown Vocational Training Centre *School of info-Communications Technology Post-secondary institutes Institute of Technical education The Institute of Technical Education campuses were reorganised under the "collegiate system" into three major colleges around the island, a regrouping and renaming exercise which took effect on 1 January 2005. ITE College East was the first to open in Simei in January 2005, and the existing "ITE East Network" campuses were renamed as "ITE College Central" campuses, to be replaced by a new campus in Ang Mo Kio. "ITE West Network" campuses were renamed "ITE College West" campuses, and their new campus will be at Choa Chu Kang. The two new campuses will open by 2013. ITE College Central (Regional Campus at Ang Mo Kio) ITE College West (Regional Campus at Choa Chu Kang) ITE College East (Regional Campus at Simei) Polytechnics * Nanyang Polytechnic * Ngee Ann Polytechnic * Republic Polytechnic * Singapore Polytechnic * Temasek Polytechnic Universities See also List of universities in Singapore Singapore universities *Nanyang Technological University *National University of Singapore *Singapore Management University *Singapore University of Technology and Design *Singapore Institute of Technology *SIM University Undergraduate, permanent campus *UNSW Asia (closed June 2007) Graduate arts school New York University Tisch School of the Arts Asia http://www.tischasia.nyu.edu.sg Postgraduate, permanent campus *INSEAD, Asia Campus *University of Chicago Graduate School of Business, Asia Campus (International Executive MBA Program at Singapore) *UNLV, Singapore Campus (William F. Harrah College of Hotel Administration) Postgraduate in collaboration with local universities *Eindhoven University of Technology: Design Technology Institute *Georgia Institute of Technology: The Logistics Institute - Asia Pacific *Johns Hopkins University: Johns Hopkins Singapore *Massachusetts Institute of Technology: Singapore-MIT Alliance *Shanghai Jiao Tong University *Stanford University: Singapore Stanford Partnership *Technical University of Munich: German Institute of Science and Technology *Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania: Wharton–SMU Research Center Specialised tertiary schools *Institute of Materials Research and Engineering *Institute of Molecular Microbiology and Agrobiology *Jewellery Design and Management International School *Kent Ridge Digital Labs *LASALLE College of the Arts *Melior International College *Nanyang Academy of Fine Arts *Singapore Raffles Music College *National Institute of Education *Network Technology Research Centre *Orita Sinclair School Of Design, New Media & The Arts *Practice Performing Arts School *Singapore Institute of Management *Singapore Institute of Technology *City College School of Design and Entrepreneurship Special education schools *APSN Chaoyang School *APSN Delta Senior School *APSN Katong School *APSN Tanglin School *MINDS Guillemard Gardens School *MINDS Jurong Gardens School *MINDS Lee Kong Chian Gardens School *MINDS Towner Gardens School *MINDS Yio Chu Kang Gardens School *Metta School *Grace Orchard School *AWWA Special School *Balestier Special School *Margaret Drive Special School *Spastic Children's Association School *Singapore Autism School *St Andrew's Autism School *Canossian School *Pathlight School *Singapore School for the Deaf *Singapore School for the Visually Handicapped *Lorna Whinston School International schools International schools: these offer courses including IGCSE and IB *ACS International Singapore *One World International School Singapore *Australian International School Singapore (AISS) *British Council Nursery School *Canadian International School (Singapore) (CISS) *Chatsworth International School *Dover Court Preparatory School *DPS International School Singapore *Nexus International School Singapore (NISS) *Eton House International Primary School and Preschool *French School of Singapore (Lycée Français de Singapour) (LFS) *Global Indian International School Singapore (GIIS) *German European School Singapore (Deutsche Europäische Schule Singapur) *Hollandse School *Hwa Chong International School *International Community School (Singapore) (ICS) *International School Singapore (ISS) *Overseas Family School (OFS) *Singapore American School (SAS) *Singapore Japanese School (シンガポール日本人学校) (SJS) *Saint Joseph's Institution International *Swiss School Singapore (SSS) *Stamford American International School *Tanglin Trust School (TTS) *United World College of South East Asia (UWCSEA) References *Singapore Government Directory *School Information System Avondale Grammar School (Australian Curriculum) External links *Ministry of Education Singapore P1 Registration (in English) Category:Schools in Singapore Singapore Schools